Attached
' |image= |series= |production=40277-260 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Nicholas Sagan |director=Jonathan Frakes |imdbref=tt0708678 |guests=Robin Gammell as Mauric, Lenore Kasdorf as Lorin, James Castle Stevens as Kes aide |previous_production=Dark Page |next_production=Force of Nature |episode=TNG S07E08 |airdate=8 November 1993 |previous_release=Dark Page |next_release=Force of Nature |story_date(s)=Stardate 47304.2 (2370) |previous_story=Dark Page |next_story=Force of Nature }} =Summary= Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher prepare to look into a diplomatic request from the Kes, one of the planet Kesprytt's two societies, who want entrance into the Federation. This is unprecedented because the planet's other society, the Prytt, wish no contact with the Federation or anyone else. Worf attempts to transport Crusher and Picard to the Kes, but they end up in a Prytt prison cell, where strange electronic devices are implanted in their necks. Minister Lorin of the Prytt informs Picard and Crusher that they are being held because of suspected conspiracy with the Kes and that the devices in their necks will reveal the truth. Back aboard the Enterprise, Riker sets up a meeting with Kes Ambassador Mauric to address the abduction. Meanwhile, Beverly mysteriously receives her tricorder hidden in a tray of food. She notices that a map has been added to her directory and, sensing it may come from the Kes, she and Picard use it to escape. Riker, Worf, and Deanna Troi meet with Ambassador Mauric, who tells them that since they have no formal relations with the Prytt, their best option is to insert a rescue team into the Prytt capital city. Meanwhile, Picard and Crusher follow the tricorder map through a maze of caverns where fireballs explode around them. Meanwhile, the Enterprise is contacted by Lorin, who refuses to discuss Picard and Crusher and threatens an attack if Riker does not cease communications with the Prytt. Even though Worf's analysis shows that the Prytt weapons are no danger to the Enterprise, Riker is at a loss until Mauric informs him that Picard and Crusher have been released by a Kes operative and are on their way to the Kes border. Meanwhile, Picard and Crusher realize that the implants in their necks allow them to read each other's thoughts — whether they want to or not. When they separate to regain privacy, both are hit with nausea that renders them incapable of being apart. When two Prytt troopers appear in their path, they backtrack to ensure their safety. Mauric learns that the pair have not arrived at their destination and summons Riker and Worf to accuse them of conspiring with the Prytt. Riker assures him that this is not the case, but Mauric insists on leaving the Enterprise. Later, Picard and Crusher stop to rest for the night. Still able to hear each other's thoughts, they realize that there is not only a strong attraction between them — but Picard was once in love with Crusher but suppressed his feelings because of his friendship with her late husband Jack and then later due to guilt over Jack's death under his command. Determined to prove Mauric wrong and save his crew mates, Riker transports Lorin aboard the starship against her will. He sits down with Mauric and Lorin, but neither seems to care about Picard or Crusher. Disgusted, Riker tells Mauric that, based on what he has seen, the Kes will be denied entrance into the Federation. He then tells Lorin that if anything happens to Picard and/or Crusher, the Prytt will be inundated by a flood of information requests from Starfleet investigators. At that moment, Picard and Crusher arrive at the Kes border and, while Picard makes it across, Crusher is caught by Prytt security forces. Her captors hail Lorin, who orders Crusher and Picard beamed back to the Enterprise. Safe at home, Picard and Crusher have the implants removed and share a dinner without reading each other's minds. Picard suggests that they should not be afraid to explore their feelings for one another. Crusher kisses Picard but then tells him perhaps they should be more afraid and hints that they should go slowly. They bid each other goodnight, and Crusher leaves Picard's quarters. Picard blows out the candles in his stateroom and stares into space, wrestling with his mixed emotions over Dr. Crusher's rejection. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Character error # When in an escape and evade situation it is unwise in the extreme to light a campfire, as its light can be seen at a very great distance. Picard would surely would know this and avoid having an open fire. He obviously feels the need for him and Dr Crusher to keep warm to be worth the risk. Factual errors # Beverly says the telepathic implants are connected directly to the brainstem, but Lorin says they're connected to the cerebral cortex. Given the localization of function in the human brain, an implant in the cerebral cortex would be more intuitive. The superficial location of the implants would suggest connection to the brainstem, which is a prime spot for inducing nausea. This ambiguity in neuroanatomy technobabble continues a Star Trek tradition of referring to the brain as the cerebral cortex even though it's just one (albeit large) area of the brain. Perhaps the implants are connected to the cerebral cortex via the brainstem. Nit Central # Joel Croteau (Jcroteau) on Wednesday, December 21, 2005 - 3:17 pm: Doesn't seem a little odd that Riker seems to characterize the whole Kes race based on the one guy he met? Maybe the ambassador was just under a lot of stress and that was making him unusually paranoid. Brian FitzGerald on Thursday, October 12, 2006 - 2:39 pm: I don't think that he meant the race as much as he meant the government of the Kes (the government who was trying to get into the federation) As that guy was the ambassador he is who that government chose to send to be their represenative for a meeting that important, meaning they trust him to represent their (the government's) values. Joel Croteau (Jcroteau) on Friday, January 19, 2007 - 11:10 pm: Ok, maybe they just have very poor judgement in picking their ambassadors then. It still seems like Riker should've learned a bit more about their people before jumping to conclusions. mr crusher on Thursday, January 25, 2007 - 3:45 pm: He wasn't "jumping to conclusions", an ambassador is supost to be one of the best represtntives of the people, and based on this guy, I think Riker made the right judement. # Anonymous on Friday, March 17, 2006 - 8:57 pm: Crusher says, "I smell gas," referring to the methane. However, methane is odourless; the "smell of gas" is produced artificially by adding "odorants" to it, so that leaks can be detected by smell. Unless this is an artificial gas source with odorants, I don't see how she can be smelling it. There could be something in the enviroment which could be naturally adding a smell to the methene. Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation